Arsenal
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike never imagined Xander to be such a clean freak. He finds out why.


Title: Arsenal  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike never imagined Xander to be such a clean freak. He finds out why.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #418 from tamingthemuse- Arsenal

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Spike had been dating Xander for six months before Xander asked him to move in with him. He had been thrilled to move out of his crypt. He owned only a few belongings so it should have only taken them twenty minutes to pack the items up and leave. So Spike had been shocked when Xander showed up with an arsenal of cleaning supplies.

Spike had tried to tell Xander that crypts were supposed to be dirty but Xander wouldn't listen to him. So three hours later the crypt was spick and span. Xander was happy and helped Spike the boxes.

Three months later Spike found out that the cleaning thing wasn't just the move but even the apartment. Everything had a specific spot it belonged in. So it was lucky that Spike didn't have much to bring with him.

It was the third Saturday of the month. Wall washing day. Xander had gotten up at eight in the morning ready to face the day of washing all the walls. Spike learned that Xander wasn't a late sleeper. Spike lay in bed listening the toilet flush and the water run every time Xander needed fresh water. Spike was grateful that Xander gave him until one in the afternoon before he was shooed out of the bedroom so Xander could wash those walls.

Of course Xander always gave him a nice wake up. A blow job was always welcomed. Of course Xander would then go brush his teeth before finishing the cleaning.

While Xander cleaned up the bedroom Spike sat on the couch drinking a mug of blood watching a rerun of _Friends_. Spike thought about why Xander why such a clean freak. He found it odd. He wasn't like this at the Magic Box. Yes he'd clean up after himself but it wasn't like he grabbed a broom and swept up every time there was a crumb. Not like he did at home. Spike had noticed it back in the basement but he didn't pay much attention to it, he had other things on his mind.

Forty minutes later Xander came sweaty carrying the bucket of dirty water and mop. Spike watched as he walked into the bathroom dumped the water yet again and processed to scrub the bucket clean. Finally when everything was spotless Xander joined Spike on the couch with an accomplished smile on his face.

Spike wrapped his arm around Xander's shoulders and pulled him against him. They sat there for several minutes watching Phoebe sing '_Smelly Cat_' at Central Perk. When the episode ended Spike turned off the television and wrapped both arms around Xander and buried his face into the crook of Xander's neck. He pulled away and asked. "Why do you always keep everything so tidy?"

Xander who had started running his hand through Spike hair stopped. "What makes you think there's a reason?"

"Because there has to be a reason you take all that extra time in cleaning even if you have only gotten a few hours' sleep from work, research and patrol. You can be dead tired and you'll get up early to make sure everything is clean," Spike explained. "I just want to know why."

Xander drew back looking worried. "Does it bother you? I mean… is the apartment not clean enough?" He looked around the living room trying to find what was out of place. His heart picked up in pace and his breathe became ragged. "I can do better."

Spike's eyes widened. He had no expected this reaction from his question. "Luv, everything is perfect. You've done an amazing job keeping this place clean. You've done nothing wrong." He kissed Xander.

Xander's eyes fluttered closed as he fell into the kiss.

Only when Xander's heart beat slowed down did Spike pull away. "I'm sorry, Xan. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just curious."

"Sorry. Sorry," Xander muttered. He swallowed.

Spike hugged Xander again. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm not going to push you."

Xander remained quiet thinking if he would tell Spike. Finally he decided that he would. "My dad."

"What about your dad?" Spike asked confused. He'd met the man before in passing. He was a big drunken slob. "Were you just afraid you'd turn into a disgusting, filthy human like him?"

Xander laughed with no emotion. "He is a slob. He never really cared about his own appearance but the house. It needed to be spotless. Dusting, vacuuming, dishes, the garbage taken out and more. It all needed to be done on a daily bases or…"

Spike knew what Xander wasn't saying. He knew that Xander's dad beat him when he was a kid. "I'm sorry, pet. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. And if cleaning makes you feel safe than I understand."

Xander gave a watery smile. "So you don't care that you're in a relationship with an emotional basket case?"

"Well I do fall for the crazy ones," Spike said with a smile. When he was glared at he continued, "but I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Nice save, buddy," Xander replied with a snort.

Spike stood and took Xander with him. "I think you deserve a beer after all your hard work today." 

"Willy's?" Xander asked grabbing his coat. He followed Spike out of their home and down the stairs to the basement for the sewers.

"Of course. They even make onion blossoms now," Spike said excitedly.

Xander rolled his eyes but smiled but he loved seeing Spike happy. "I kind of love you, you know."

Spike smiled and took a hold of Xander's hand. "Yeah? We'll I kind of love you too."

The End 


End file.
